<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet by saiditallbefore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766147">Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore'>saiditallbefore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Library Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma is trying to study for NEWTs.</p>
<p>Lavender has a more fun idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavender Brown/Padma Patil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts">Melacka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Padma,” Lavender groaned.  “Haven’t we studied enough?”</p>
<p>Padma looked horrified.  “Absolutely not!  NEWTs are less than a month away— that’s our entire future on the line!”</p>
<p>Lavender refrained from rolling her eyes.  “I think our Orders of Merlin from last year are more impressive than our NEWT scores could possibly be.”  Like every member of the DA, the two of them had received Orders of Merlin: Second Class after You-Know-Who had finally been defeated.  It wasn't as if any of them had done it for a reward, and it wasn't as if the medals were worth all the pain and suffering— Lavender alone had been scarred by Fenrir Greyback, and at least she'd survived— but Lavender wasn't above taking advantage of being in the Ministry's favor.</p>
<p>Padma raised an eyebrow at her, unimpressed.  She took her studies almost as seriously as Granger did, bless her.</p>
<p>Lavender turned back to her books.  She really did try to pay attention, but it was hard to care about Transfiguration when her girlfriend was sitting right across the table from her.</p>
<p>“I’ve got an idea,” Lavender said.</p>
<p>Padma sighed, but she set her quill down.</p>
<p>“You don’t even have to stop studying,” Lavender said.  “In fact, I think you should continue.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Padma said, but she still looked suspicious.</p>
<p>Lavender glanced around.  The library wasn’t particularly crowded— it was a sunny afternoon, and only people who were getting a head start on studying for OWLs or NEWTs were staying inside.  Besides that, she and Padma were in a corner, with bookcases nearly blocking them from view.</p>
<p>Lavender sunk under the table and onto her knees.  She pushed Padma’s legs apart and rucked up her skirt, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh.</p>
<p>“<em>Lav</em>,” Padma hissed.</p>
<p>“If you aren’t careful, someone’s going to notice,” Lavender teased..</p>
<p>The <em>skritch-skritch</em> of Padma’s quill started up again, and Lavender ran a hand down Padma’s smooth calf and over her ankle.  She pressed kisses to the inside of Padma’s thigh, moving closer and closer to Padma’s cunt.  </p>
<p>She kissed the soft skin at the junction where Padma’s long, slim leg met her body, and felt Padma shudder underneath her.  </p>
<p>Lavender ran her fingers across Padma’s cunt, still covered by her bright pink underwear.  Lavender was known as the frivolous one, but Padma liked pretty things just as much as she did.</p>
<p>Lavender pulled Padma’s underwear down, letting it tangle around Padma’s knees.  She ran a finger around the edges of Padma’s cunt, brushing her thumb lightly over Padma’s clit.</p>
<p>Above her, Padma sucked in a sharp breath.</p>
<p>Lavender repeated the motion, then circled around Padma’s clit with her tongue.  She darted her tongue inside of Padma, relishing in her taste.  </p>
<p>Padma was quiet— she had to be, or someone in the library would notice what they were doing— but Lavender knew her girlfriend, and she could tell what this was doing to her.</p>
<p>Lavender takes her time, exploring and teasing, letting up whenever it seems like Padma is getting too close to an orgasm.</p>
<p>Lavender can feel her own arousal building, deep in her core, and if she were alone— or alone with Padma— she would already be taking care of that. But instead, she keeps her hands wrapped firmly around Padma’s legs, and channels her frustration into seeing how far she can push Padma.</p>
<p>She pulls back again, just slightly, and Padma bucks her hips forward. Lavender huffs out a small laugh, then gets back to business, gently pressing her tongue against the side of Padma’s clit.</p>
<p>Finally, Padma came with a whine deep in her throat. She cut herself off— Lavender wondered if she'd bit her hand to keep quiet, or if she'd simply buried her head in her arms.</p>
<p>Lavender sat for just a moment, wondering if she should try to get Padma off again. Then, Padma spoke.</p>
<p>"Get <em>up</em> here," she hissed. </p>
<p>Lavender slowly pulled Padma’s underwear back into place, then she slipped back into her chair across from her girlfriend. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the state Padma was in.</p>
<p>To someone who didn't know her, Padma probably looked perfectly composed. But there was sweat beading up on her forehead, her eyes were glassy and unfocused, and her hair was slipping out of its perfectly smooth braid. By Padma’s standards, that was practically disheveled. </p>
<p>"You're very proud of yourself, aren't you," Padma said fondly.</p>
<p>Lavender batted her eyes innocently. "I didn't interfere with your studying, did I?"</p>
<p>Padma rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. Then she stood, took Lavender's hand in hers, and pulled Lavender behind her toward another section of the library. They stopped in a particularly musty series of shelves that Lavender couldn't recall ever seeing before.</p>
<p>"No one <em>ever</em> needs books on magical property law," Padma informed her, before pushing Lavender back into a shelf, kissing her. She could feel Padma’s fingers tangling in her hair and coasted over her back, and Lavender lightly nipped at Padma’s lip, hoping for more. </p>
<p>Then, Padma slipped her fingers under Lavender's skirt, rubbing at Lavender's clit through her underwear— underwear that was already damp from her arousal. Lavender moaned into Padma’s mouth at the sensation, and Padma responded by rubbing her thumb against Lavender's clit a bit harder, exactly the way she liked.</p>
<p>It was all Lavender needed to send her over the edge. As she shuddered, her orgasm rolling through her, Padma held her tightly, kissing her along her neck and jaw. She even kissed the scars Greyback had left there, and <em>that</em> still made Lavender feel all soft inside. </p>
<p>When she'd finally caught her breath, Lavender kissed Padma softly. No matter how many times they did this together, Lavender never tired of it. Never tired of Padma.</p>
<p>"I suppose you'll be wanting to get back to studying, now," Lavender said.</p>
<p>"We could," Padma said. "Or we could go back to one of our dorms and do this again." </p>
<p>Lavender grinned. "I like your idea better."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>